Answer Time
Answer Time is an event that WildNorWester must answer all of the questions that fans of Sodor: The Early Years have given into this video. They are set in four different parts and some will include footage for modeling and an upcoming episode. Questions Answered Personal * Have you ever seen TUGS? If so, what did you think of it? * Are you a Transformers fan as much as a Thomas fan? * What interests and hobbies do you like to do in your spare time? * What is your favorite fizzy drink? * Do you like Flying Scotsman? As A Thomas Fan * When did you first start to like Thomas? * What do you think of the CGI series/movies? * Do you like any of the CGI series Thomas characters? * What is your favorite Thomas character? * Which series out of the Thomas and friends series 1-16 is your favorite and which episodes? * CGI or models? * What do you think of Splatter and Dodge? * What would you say is your favorite Railway Series book? * If you wanted to see two stories previously not recreated on television for Thomas the tank engine and friends from the Railway Series books, what stories would you most want to see? * Which Youtubers inspire you the most? My Series * What is the general year gap between each season on the timeline? * Would you ever make a movie? * What direction will Diesel be taking character wise? * Are you going to rely more heavily on your own created material? * What RWS stories won't you adapt? * Will your Season 4 tell what happened to The Red Engine or Winston as you call him? * Will Patrick be returning? * Will we get to see some of Alice's past in future? * What's going to happen to the Kirk Ronan line? And why was it closed down? * Are you making any new characters? If so can you give us hints/clues? * May I ask which is your top 5 favorite characters out of your series? * Rather like you expanded on Oliver's backstory and even Gordon's, will any other characters receive a 'flashback'? Duck's GWR days for example or Donald and Douglas in Scotland. * Have you ever considered doing a horror (ghosts, monsters etc.) themed episode? * Are you going to do like really crazy, adventurous episodes or scary, surprising episodes? Or an episode that has a cliffhanger but leads into another problem? * Are you going to do the Culdee Fell Railway? * May I ask why SI3D's routes are the ONLY routes you use in your series apart from some of your own? * Why don't you have a voice cast? * What are the deleted/cancelled episodes? * Have you ever thought about having engines from other countries on Sodor for a special episode? * I really enjoyed the Top Gear parody you did. Would you ever consider doing another one? Trainz Models * If the demand was high enough would you make non-Thomas engines? * Why'd you change your models of Oliver, Donald and Douglas? The old ones seemed fine as far as I could see. * What is your stance using your fanmade characters (Alice, PGB Engines, etc.) in their fan series? * What's Alice's face from? It looks like something I know. Trivia * Shots from Worked Out and Decisions are shown. * Footage from Grand Opening is shown. Category:Events Category:Sodor: The Early Years